Behind the Most Cherished Smile is the Saddest Frown ALTERNATE ENDING
by Raphianna
Summary: Alternate ending to Behind the Most Cherished Smile is the Saddest Frown


**Behind the Most Cherished Smile is the Saddest Frown *ALTERNATE ENDING***

 **A.N. Hey, R.A. here. Look, we have quite a few things to cover, so this might be a long A.N.**

 **I know a lot of you were upset with the ending of BtMCSitSF and I can understand why. But my whole thing with writing that story in the first place was to try and cover more realistic and sensitive topics. And one of them unfortunately is that sometimes, children aren't always saved in time.**

 **Ever since the ending of BtMCSitSF, I have gotten angry messages both on here and even Tumblr, saying how I was horrible for letting Thomas die instead of being saved or just asking why I didn't let Thomas be rescued. And the answer is, because it's** **my** **story. I decide what happens. And in BtMCSitSF, Thomas did not live. But as said on my profile, I will take in consideration ideas and suggestions given to me by my readers, but nothing is set in stone. Even if I say I like an idea, doesn't mean I'll use it. But I still appreciate everything my readers have to offer for ideas ^^**

 **Now, I have thought it over, and I've decided to make an alternate ending to BtMCSitSF. But there is a heavy 'suggestion/rule' to this:**

 **Please do** **NOT** **think of this as the canon ending to BtMCSitSF. Thomas still does die in BtMCSitSF. This is only an alternate ending to where Thomas lives. But this is not the official ending.**

 **A.N.** **VERY** **special thank you to Goldsaddletank for helping me with ideas for this story ^^ love you sis!**

 **Please enjoy :)**

…

Thomas gasped and wheezed as his Father kicked him in the stomach for more times than the small boy could count as he laid shaking on the cold concrete floor.

"S-Stop…" He gasped painfully. "I-I won't do anything… again…" Thomas moaned.

"Damn right you won't." Alan sneered darkly at him before smashing a partially empty beer bottle near his head. "Now shut up, and keep still…"

…

Meanwhile, outside the house, Emily, Whiff, Henry, Toby and Percy hovered in a small group out of sight.

Edward was with Hiro and James, giving instructions to the cops for his plan to rescue Thomas; and Stanley, Spencer, Gordon, Flora and Rosie were on the opposite side of the house.

"I'm scared," Whispered Percy to the others. "What if this goes wrong?"

"Edward knows what to do." Toby replied comfortingly, wishing he hadn't been split up from his sister.

"Agreed- he'll ensure we get Thomas back." Added Emily determinedly, putting an arm around Percy- the last thing they wanted was for this plan to backfire.

"That... _monster_ better hope that I don't kill him when he emerges…" Gordon hissed.

"Gordon, I understand you're upset- and I am too. We all are. But killing is not the answer- even if he has it coming to him." Rosie said, putting a hand on her little brother's shoulder.

"Trust me; anger is easily regretted…" Added Spencer warningly, looking over at Stanley sadly.

Gordon didn't care; Alan Fearnley would pay dearly for Thomas' suffering.

Stanley bit his lip, and shushed them. They couldn't hear much; but judging from Edward's movements, they were now ready to rescue Thomas from the Devil himself.

…

Thomas gasped in relief as he felt the chains that were holding him down, loosen and fall to the floor.

But his relief was short lived as he felt a heavy weight on his forearm. He winced as Alan's burly, browned fingers dug deep into his soft, ivory skin, no doubt going to leave bruises as his Father held roughly to his arm.

"Let go, you're hurting me!" Thomas cried, trying to break free from his Father's grasp.

"Hurting you, am I?" Sneered Alan, squeezing Thomas' arm tighter. "If you dare try to escape, I will _hurt_ you far worse than this. Got it?"

Thomas, not wanting to risk Alan breaking his arms or legs, quieted; but his bright, baby blue eyes were burning with an intense rage and hatred- but also fear.

Alan's own sapphire eyes were aflame with loathing for the son he created 15 years ago. Thomas shouldn't be alive.

Then, a calculating look crossed his face at that thought, and he allowed himself to smile at the cruel deed he was about to do.

Smirking to himself, Alan walked across the basement floor, dragging Thomas with him. Then he stomped up the stairs, going deliberately slow, so Thomas was dragged harshly across the metal steps.

Thomas cried out and whimpered feeling the broken, sharp, metal steps scrape across his back and shoulders, making his entire backside tingle and bleed.

Once they reached the top, Alan unlocked the doors, and dragged the fifteen year old through the house.

When they reached the kitchen, he started to yank Thomas along the wooden floor, humming a little tune as he did so.

Thomas tried to free himself; but his Father was much stronger than he was, and he felt hopelessly trapped as his feet scraped along the ground. He felt splinters enter his poor feet, and he began to whimper as his feet began bleeding.

Alan dragged Thomas over to a small and dusty cabinet made of wood and glass, and opened it. The fifteen year old gasped as he saw rows upon rows of glass bottles standing to attention, like soldiers in a military parade.

Right in the middle was a small blue bottle labelled:

' _Contains benzodiazepines. Please proceed with caution.'_

Thomas racked his brains, desperately trying to remember what that strange word meant as Alan opened the bottle and tipped out seven pills into the palm of his hand.

"Now, hold still, Thomas…" Alan chuckled darkly as he neared the boy.

However, he was stopped by harsh banging on his door.

"Alan Fearnley! We know you're in there and we know you have Thomas!"

Alan growled and looked to the door. "Just great…"

Thomas looked up in hope, however. Hearing that call on the other side of the door made a wave of relief and comfort wash over him.

It also gave him a surge of energy and bravery.

Whimpering, Thomas struggled to his aching and bleeding feet and tried to make a run for the door, but Alan grabbed him roughly, wrapping his left arm around his neck, and held him back. "Where do you think you're going?" He growled lowly.

"Open up!"

Looking back to the door, Alan brought a gun out from his waistband before firing at the door.

"What the?!—"

Alan then dragged Thomas towards the front door and swung it open, placing the gun against Thomas' beaten and bloodied head as he walked out.

"No one moves, or I'll shoot the brat!" He hissed dangerously, letting the barrel dig into his son's temple.

Thomas felt sick and dizzy at the metallic caress against his already sensitive head- for the trigger could well be pulled in five seconds, or even less.

Through blurred, teary eyes, he could see Edward; his big brother, his close confidant, his guardian angel, hesitate. Few times had the fifteen-year-old seen uncertainty and fear cross Edward's eyes, and those small but significant moments never failed to make him uneasy.

This was no exception.

….

Edward swallowed, before glancing at his baby brother. He looked like a helpless bluebird, about to be pulverized by a ruthless hunter. He wanted more than anything to have Thomas back, safe in his arms; but if anyone attempted to act, Thomas would be killed.

He weighed up the options in his head, hating himself for not knowing what to do, not thinking that Alan could threaten Thomas at gunpoint- or worse, that he would. That one oversight could cost Sodor her 'Precious Child' if he didn't come up with a plan, now.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see their friends, all hovering in the bushes nearby, silently willing them not to move. Fortunately, they stayed put.

And behind him, he could just hear James grunting and snorting under his breath, as though restraining himself from attacking Alan, but still defiant enough to express some form of hatred. He couldn't see the Noble brothers, nor did he dare turn around; but he could sense that Hiro was restraining James.

"So…" Alan chuckled darkly as he tightened his grip on both Thomas and the gun, staring out at the people who had become still as statues. "What was your plan, hm?" He asked tauntingly. "What was your grand plan to come save this waste of space?"

"He is not a waste of space!" Gordon hissed, but still dare not move. "He's our—"

"Your what?" Alan huffed. "Legally, Thomas is still mine. But he ran away. And you illegitimately formed a _family_ when Thomas was brought here. Now, I propose to you a deal." He smirked. "You let me walk away with Thomas, and no harm will come to him. You try anything, well, I'll blow his head off." He chuckled.

"Not a chance!" James screamed, still struggling to get out of Hiro's hold. "You're lying! Of course you'll hurt him if we let you leave! You've already done so!"

The panic and fear levels rose in Thomas farther than he could have anticipated as he heard them talk. His breathing started to get heavy and he quickly reached up and clutched onto Alan's arm, trying to tug it off. "Let- let me go! Let me go!" He screamed, trying to struggle and kick out of Alan's hold. "Edward help me!"

…

Edward watched with wide eyes as Thomas struggled within Alan's hold. As the man's arm tightened around his son and he pistol whipped Thomas across the head, something inside Edward snapped.

He knew what he would do would be risky; but he had to save Thomas. He had failed to protect his little brother once before, and he didn't want to fail him again.

Never again.

"Let go of my little cousin you monster!" Spencer screamed angrily.

"I'll put the little _brat_ in heaven if you try anything!" Alan threatened, holding Thomas still and digging the gun into his head roughly.

"Let him go or we'll throw you in prison!" Emily screamed.

"Ha! I can always escape from there, you pests!" Alan laughed. "They're just metal wires and bars!"

"Your days of escaping and harming your own son, are over." A dark voice growled dangerously.

Alan didn't even have the chance to respond as two gun shots rang out into the night.

…

Thomas gasped with his eyes wide as he felt the dead weight of his Father fall onto him, forcing him to the ground as well into the cold snow. He panted and flinched, hearing Alan's body hit the ground.

Everyone quickly backed away from where the shot came from. Brazen and unmoved by the act- less so by Alan's final moments, was Edward. He stood there with his arm down and the gun by his side as the barrel still smoked.

Turning back to look, they saw Alan laying on the ground on his back with a gunshot wound in his chest and another in his forehead, blood staining the snow next to and under him.

Thomas panted as he now sat on his hands and knees, shaking uncontrollably. Slowly looking up, he locked eyes with Edward.

Edward immediately dropped the gun and ran over to his brother.

Thomas started sobbing the moment he was pulled into Edward's arms.

"Shh, shh…" Edward whispered soothingly, hugging Thomas close but being mindful of his wounds as he pulled his brother away from Alan's body. "It's over now, Thomas." He whispered. "You're safe now…"

Gordon and Rosie both darted over towards their brothers, relieved that he was now safe and sound, and embraced Thomas and Edward, again being mindful of Thomas' injuries.

Percy was happy and relieved that his best friend was still alive; he felt Toby and Emily squeeze his hands, so he squeezed back, tears of gratitude filling his eyes that he hadn't lost his best friend.

Henry, Hiro, Stanley, Spencer, Whiff, Flora and even a couple of the police officers were all beaming from ear to ear at Thomas' rescue, and that Alan would never be able to hurt him, or indeed anyone else, ever again.

But none was more relieved than James, who went weak at the knees; partly from relief that his actions had gotten the love of his life out of danger, and partly because he didn't really have much time to recuperate from his wounds.

Fortunately, Hiro provided a supportive arm under his brother's arms, so that James could remain standing a little longer, albeit with some assistance.

Thomas saw James' shining eyes and bright red hair gleaming in the dying light of the sun, and he smiled shakily, whispering a small 'thank you'.

The older boy hated to admit it afterwards, but he teared up at that small gesture.

"Oh, Thomas…" Edward breathed, inhaling the sweet scent of Thomas amidst the coppery stench of blood from his little brother's wounds. "We're sorry…."

Thomas shook his head gently, and snuggled closer into him. "All is forgiven… none of us knew what would happen… everything's alright… everything will be alright…" He whispered sleepily.

Edward softly moved Thomas into his arms bridal style. "Sleep Thomas… you're safe. I promise."

…

Thomas sat out on the patio of Tidmouth, staring out into the sunset. It had been nearly two weeks since he was rescued out of the clutches of his Father. His wounds were slowly healing, although he still needed help walking and he still had to have bandages wrapped around his head.

Looking out at the dying pale sunlight, Thomas closed his eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the crisp scent of snow and smoke from nearby home fireplaces.

Gently, he moved his hand up to the gold snowflake locket that was around his neck. It was a present from Edward that he was supposed to get on Christmas. When it opened, there was a picture of him, Rosie, Gordon, and Edward all together. It made Thomas extremely happy. Christmas he may have missed, Thomas was happy to be home.

"Hey Thomas…"

Thomas turned around to see James wheel out of Tidmouth in his wheelchair. Thomas smiled as James came closer to him. "Hi James."

James smiled as well. "How are you feeling?"

"… Better." Thomas nodded after a moment. "I'm- I'm finally safe. And now, I'm legally adopted by Edward, Rosie, and Gordon. We're a real, proper family now. I am a Hill sibling." He smiled. "I'm home."

James smiled and reached for him. Thomas blushed and took his hand.

"I'm glad you're ok Thomas." James said sincerely. "I'm glad… you're alive."

"I'm glad you and the others are ok too." Thomas replied. "I was so scared when I saw what my Father-" But he hesitated. "No, what _Alan_ did to you when we were at the hospital. Even though you were in front of me, I couldn't help but wonder… what if. What if the bullets hit closer to your hearts… your heads… if any of you moved when you were being shot… if any of you… would still be here…" He whispered and tears started picking the corners of his eyes.

James moved as close as his wheelchair would allow and he tugged Thomas up into his lap. "Thomas, stop." He said sternly, grabbing Thomas' chin, forcing him to look at him.

Thomas looked into the ruby red eyes of the teen. "B-But…"

"But nothing." James hummed. "Stop with these what if's. They aren't going to happen. They _didn't_ happen. We are all safe now, like you even said." He smiled.

Thomas smiled at the older teen's words and gently hugged him. "Yes… I'm sorry, you're right." He nodded.

James blushed and hugged back as well. "I'm glad you're safe now; and I'll stick by you no matter how long it takes for you to heal from this."

Thomas looked at him with trust filled eyes and moved, kissing his cheek.

"We all will." Added Rosie as she walked out of Tidmouth to the two teens, smiling with gentle affinity at her baby brother, entwined in James' arms.

After a moment, others began filing out of Tidmouth to the porch area as well.

Percy broke into a huge smile; which Thomas returned in kind. Everyone joined in with the affirmation that Thomas would remain safe and protected from anyone else in this world who could harm him; and to solidify their vow of protection and love, the friends all formed a group hug around Thomas, each one relishing the sound of Thomas' breathing, the sweet scent of his skin, and the glow of his sparkling blue eyes.

The heart of Sodor, the Island's Precious Child, was safe and reunited with his friends and his older siblings.

And, no matter what it might cost them; may it be limb or their life, they would ensure that the Heart of Sodor never stopped beating.


End file.
